


Call Back

by superchick67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ??? - Freeform, It's awful, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, i hate tagging things, i have no intention of ever trying to write something like this again, not very good descriptions, umm let's see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superchick67/pseuds/superchick67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is extremely grateful nobody's home when he gets back from school, because he's been hard for the past half hour and he needs to take care of it now.</p><p>Stupid Winchester with his stupid green eyes and stupid muscled body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Back

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse. This was my first time writing anything remotely smutty and after this I have no intention of trying it again *hides face with hands*

Castiel is extremely grateful nobody's home when he gets back from school, because he's been hard for the past half hour and he needs to take care of it  _now._

He rushes up the stairs, turns left into his room, and drops his backpack on the floor by the foot of his bed.  _Stupid Winchester with his stupid green eyes and stupid muscled body._ P.E. has never been Cas' favorite class, but it's only gotten worse since his friend Sam's older brother had to switch into Castiel's period.  _Stupid schedule changes._

Cas flops down on his bed after kicking his shoes off and tugs his t shirt over his head. No need for buildup today, just seeing Dean all sweaty and panting has been more than enough fuel for Castiel's imagination. He trails a hand down his stomach and pops the button on his jeans, zipper soon following and then his pants and boxers are on the ground by the side of his bed.

The teen wraps one hand around his aching cock and sighs in relief. Two dozen strokes in, Cas can tell he's not going to last much longer. He's  _this_ close, about to come-

 _Ring ring. Ring ring._ Someone's calling him. Cas would be content to let it just go to voicemail, but his ringtone is one of those annoying vintage telephones (Anna set it and he can't figure out how to change it) and it's really killing the mood. He fumbles around on the floor, trying to stop the obnoxious sound, but it's stuck in his pants pocket. Castiel finally digs it out and swipes his hand across the screen to quiet it, but accidentally presses the answer button instead.  _Shit._

"Hello?" comes a tinny voice from the phone. Well, it's too late to hang up and pretend he never answered.

Cas raises the phone to his ear, one hand still on his dick. "Who is this?" He winces. "Sorry, didn't mean for that to come out so harsh."

"No, it's cool, man. This is Dean." Fuck.  _Fuck._ He  _knew_ that voice sounded familiar."Umm, Dean Winchester. I don't know if you know me, but I'm Sam's-"

"Brother, yeah, I know." Cas finishes. Without his permission, his right hand starts stroking his cock again, and no matter how much he wants to stop, he can't.

"Oh. Okay. So, um, I was wondering if you have Ellen for English? Ellen Harvelle."

How the hell is Castiel supposed to think of his teacher at a time like this? He's pretty sure he does have her. "Y-yeah, second period."

"Great!" Dean sounds relieved. "Do you know what the homework was? She'd kick my ass if she knew I wasn't paying attention, and Sam had your number, so…"

Cas lets slip a tiny gasp as he flicks his wrist  _just so_ at the head of his cock. He can't help it if Dean's voice is so smooth.

"Cas?" Cas doesn't respond. "What are you- are you touching yourself?"

Castiel moans quietly into the receiver.

There's a long silence before Dean answers. " _Fuck,_ that's hot." His voice is breathier than before. "Tell me what you're doing." He commands.

Cas swallows. This could turn out horribly, horribly wrong, but then again, he's gotten this far. Might as well embarrass himself all the way. "I'm- I'm laying on my bed," he starts.

"Good," Dean prompts.

"I'm touching myself."

"Keep going."

Cas isn't sure if he means keep talking or keep touching, so he quiets.

"What are you thinking about?" Dean asks.

Cas thinks about lying for a brief second, but apparently his mouth has a mind of its own today. "You," he admits.

Dean moans on the other end of the line.

"Thinking about- about you on top of me," Castiel continues. "Taking me. Doing what you want, anything you want, Dean, oh-"

Cas doesn't hear anything for a while, just Dean's heavy breathing, and he wonders if maybe he's upset the older boy. Right when he's about to ask if he said something wrong, Dean's voice comes back, deeper and rougher than before. "Yeah, that's right, just take it. Everything. I- oh god, Cas, I'm gonna come-"

Castiel falls apart right after Dean does, the sound of his release pushing Cas over the edge. Thick, hot ropes of come decorate his abdomen, and the thought of  _I'm going to have to wash my sheets again_ briefly flits across his mind. After he comes down from the post-orgasmic haze, Cas sees that Dean still hasn't hung up. What does one say to another after having phone sex? This is like an awkward morning after.

"So…"

"Um…" They both begin speaking at the same time.

Dean chuckles. "You go first."

"No, you."

"Alright. I was wondering if you'd like to do this again sometime?" Dean sounds hopeful. "Not just the sex part- although that could be arranged… What I mean to say is-"

"Are you trying to ask me out, Winchester?" Cas inquires.

"I- well, yeah." Dean admits.

Cas smiles, even though Dean can't see him. "Well then, I accept."

They make plans to meet at the Roadhouse next Thursday.

"Well, I guess I'll see you then." Dean says.

"And at school," Cas reminds him.

"Right." He can practically hear Dean's smile through the phone. It's only after Dean reluctantly hangs up that Castiel realizes he never told him what the homework was.

Cas smiles and mutters to himself, "Guess he'll have to call back."


End file.
